ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Raven (disambiguation)
Raven is the common name given to several larger-bodied members of the genus Corvus. Raven may also refer to: Arts and entertainment Fictional characters * Raven (Ace Comics), a comic book character * Raven (DC Comics), from the Teen Titans series * Raven (Tekken), in the Tekken series * Raven, in The Black Company fantasy novel series * Raven, in Graham Greene's novel A Gun for Sale (1936) * Raven, in Faith Erin Hicks' novel Demonology 101 * Raven, a nickname of significance for Hari Seldon in Isaac Asimov's Foundation series * Raven, the Native American fable who accompanies Jack Horner in the ''Jack of Fables'' comic series * Raven, in the manga series Pandora Hearts * Raven, in the suspense/thriller film Soul Survivors (2001) * Raven, the main character in the 1997 HBO animated series Spicy City * Raven, in T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents * Raven, in Zoids: Chaotic Century/''Zoids: Guardian Force'' * Raven Baxter, title character of the American sitcom television series That's So Raven * Raven Darkhölme, alter ego of Mystique * Raven Hex, in Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose * Mr. Raven, in George Macdonald's fantasy novel Lillith * Dmitri "Raven" Ravinoff, in the Neal Stephenson book Snow Crash * Raven, in the 2009 film My Queen Karo * Vulcan Raven, a character from Metal Gear Solid * Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen from the Mattel franchise Ever After High * Raven Branwen, the mother of Yang Xiao Long from RWBY Literature * Raven: The Untold Story of the Rev. Jim Jones And His People (1982), a non-fiction book by Tim Reiterman * Raven, a 1993 horror novel by Charles L. Grant * Raven, a novel by Stanley Morgan * "The Raven", a narrative poem by American writer Edgar Allan Poe Music * Raven (American band), a blues rock band * Raven (British band), a heavy metal band * Raven Records, an Australian record label * "Raven", a song by Battle Beast from Battle Beast * "Raven", a song by the Dave Matthews Band from Busted Stuff Television * ''Raven'' (1977 TV series), a British television series * ''Raven'' (U.S. TV series), a 1992–1993 American action drama television series * ''Raven'' (2002 TV series), a 2002–2010 & 2017–present British children's game show * ''That's So Raven'' (2003 TV series), a 2003–2007 American supernatural sitcom television series Businesses and organizations * RAVEN (Respecting Aboriginal Values & Environmental Needs), a charitable organization * Raven Society, a student society at the University of Virginia * Raven Arms, an American firearms manufacturer * Raven Industries, an American manufacturer of plastic, electronic and "special apparel" products * Raven Software, an American video game developer Military * Raven or corvus, a boarding device used by the Romans in the First Punic War * , the name of fourteen ships and a shore establishment of the British Royal Navy * , the name of several United States Navy ships * ''Raven''-class minesweeper, a World War II United States Navy class of two minesweepers * General Dynamics–Grumman EF-111A Raven, an electronic warfare aircraft retired in 1998 * Hiller OH-23 Raven, a three-place, light observation helicopter used by the U.S. Army * Curtiss O-40 Raven, an unsuccessful American observation aircraft of the 1930s * AeroVironment RQ-11 Raven, a short-range UAV used by the U.S. military * Raven Forward Air Controllers, fighter pilots used in covert operations during the Vietnam War People * Raven (given name), a unisex given name * Raven (surname) * Raven (drag queen) (born 1979), American drag queen and reality television personality * Raven (wrestler) (born 1964), American professional wrestler, producer, writer and actor * Raven Lake, Canadian professional wrestler, mother of Bambi Hall * Raven, a female member of the TV show American Gladiators Places Canada *Raven Lake (Larder River), a lake that straddles the northwestern border of Quebec and northeastern Ontario United States * Raven, Illinois, an unincorporated community * Raven, Kentucky, an unincorporated community * Raven, Nebraska, an unincorporated community * Raven, Virginia, a census-designated place * Raven Creek, Pennsylvania * Raven Ridge, Colorado and Utah * Raven Rock (Kentucky), a sandstone protrusion Elsewhere * Raven, Bulgaria, a village * Raven, Gostivar, a village in Gostivar municipality, Republic of Macedonia * Raven, Alberta, Canada, an unincorporated community * Sveti Peter, Piran, a village in the Municipality of Piran, southwestern Slovenia, formerly named Raven * Raven Crag, a fell in the English Lake District Transportation * Dynamic Sport Raven, a Polish paraglider design * [[MY Raven|MY Raven]], an excursion vessel built in 1889 and still in service on Ullswater in the English Lake District * Raven, a class of South Devon Railway 0-4-0 locomotives * Rans S-20 Raven, an American light-sport aircraft design * Raven Rotorcraft, an American aircraft manufacturer * [[SY Raven (1871)|SY Raven (1871)]], a vessel built for service on Windermere in the English Lake District for the Furness Railway * Winds Italia Raven, an Italian powered hang glider design Other uses * Raven: A Journal of Vexillology, a peer-reviewed academic journal * Raven, a vector editor which is part of Aviary (application suite) * Raven, "a software program for the acquisition, visualization, measurement, and analysis of sounds" produced by the Cornell Lab of Ornithology See also *Raven-Symoné (born 1985), an American actress who starred in Disney Channel's That's So Raven *Rave (disambiguation) *Ravens (disambiguation) *Raver (disambiguation) *The Raven (disambiguation)